Featured Cybernoids in Cyber Hero: United Worlds
These are the list of cybernoids that featured in Cyber Hero: United Worlds. They have their special abilities which is similar to LEGO Video Games. Unlike from the previous games, most of the cybernoids were based on the Cyber Hero TV series and films rather than from a licensed crossover, but they used their Cyber Hero media design. Playable Heroes and Allies *Cyber Guy **Tuxedo **Casual **Agent **Armored **Patriotic **Holiday **Original **Witness **Disguised **Future Strike *Justice Guy *Royal Payne *Javelin Cyber *Psyrazer *Delta Cyber *Holly-Polly *Marcy-Flutterfly *Lacy-Stargaze *Lily-Bloomshine *Molly-Polly *Fawn-Fallgrass **Apron** **School Uniform **Swimsuit **Hoodie **Spring Casual **Summer Casual **Winter Casual *Pat-Hardwood **Autumn Pat** **Blue Shirt *Minawa-Mintgreen **Spring Casual **Regular Casual *Yue-Purplelight *Sherri-Soakwise *Heather-Springflow *Sandy-Sunset *Fern-Leafrake *Whitney-Winterwhite *Cyndi-Shiner *Valerie-Valentine *Betty-Wildrose *Future Holly *Future Marcy *Future Lacy *Future Fawn *Future Lily *Rita-Sparsk *Bettany-Wells *Voltage Vicki *Magnet Cyber *Electrocade *Shadrike Green *Clover Shuffle **Casual *Spade Sharp **Masquerade **Casino Employee *Heart Shuffle **School Uniform **Shuffle Heart **Casino Employee *Club Steele *Diamond Sharp **Formal *Decker Ace *Monica-Bynes *Spade Stakeshot **Western *Lana-Blueheart **Western *Club Crossfate *Luna-Bluemond *Lady Blueback *Indigo-Spade *Trish-Spadez *Kanasta *Clown Cyber *Magician Cyber *Sky Cyber *Lady Skyshot *Mach Storm *Salty Jack *Patriot Cyber *Liberty Cyber *Valor Madison *Clayton-Carson *Colt-Hoover *Molly-Flintwell *Coastal Cyber *Dr. Element **Lab Coat **Element Cyber **Regular Casual *Shana Element **Lab Coat **SKY Uniform **Regular Casual *Professor Darwin-Nobelle *Gail-Hodgkins *Professor Henry-Reevestein *Lightning Cyber *Flame Cyber *Wind Cyber *Nature Cyber *Hydro Cyber *Icicle Cyber *Roller Cyber *Earth Cyber *Soundfreak *Ironsledge *Phantom-Chaser *Serene *Luminux *Chihaya-Saki *Ascleatious *Prehistoric Cyber *Centurion Cyber *Knight Cyber *Pirate Cyber *Viking Cyber *Bushido Cyber *Ninja Cyber *Kung-Fu Cyber *El Sabre *Wrangler Cyber *Agent Cyber *Commando Cyber *Paranormal Cyber *Galactic Cyber *Glitch Cyber *Princess Blue-Light *Princess Hanayashi *Princess Rumina *Princess Starlight *Jenny-Liang *Lei-Fan *Lin-Xiu *Mei-Yue *Master Chun *Wang-Tsu *Yun-Fei *Roshi-Ziang *Sakura-Skybloom **Kimono **Casual **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Sayuri-Skybloom **Casual **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Kyoko-Matsuki **Casual **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Akige *Arisu *Azumi *Harajuke-Ayame *Ayano-Sakurama *Chitose-Ichikawa ** Vest *Emiko *Fubuki *Fuki-Matsumaru *Fumiko-Windfall *Hikari-Usade *Hinata-Syugo *Hisao *Hoshi-Tsukame **Sailor Fuku **Hyper Hoshi *Ikki the Ink Cyber *Inakami *Izumi *Junichi *Karate Cyber *Kenichi-Wakara *Keito *Komachi *Kurumi *Kyoko *Maeda *Manami *Megumi *Midori-Blue *Mika-Tegumi *Misty-Void *Mitsuru *Miwa-Mintgreen *Miyako *Mizuri *Mokutaro the Peach Cyber *Moriko *Naomi Echo *Natsumi *Neon Cyber *Niki-Matsumaru *Nobaru *Nozomi *Ryota *Sachiko *Saki *Saya *Shiino *Shinke *Takara *Tsukiko-Uda *Shioru *Udoki *Urashi the Fisher Cyber *Yoko *Revo Raider *Greaser Cyber *Amanda-Rave *Hally-Rider *Erin-Stakes *Casey-Kiffler *Carmen Flappster *Elmore-Nash *FBA Agent **Modern *Tempest Cyber *Luchadore Cyber *Mariachi Cyber *Señorita Caliente *Don Panchi *Sara-Swiftley *Matt-Mobius *Firefighter Scorch *Eco Cyber *Tunnel Cyber *Backhoe Cyber *Medic Cyber *Nurse Cyber *Police Cybernoid **Female Variant **K-9 Officer **Patrol *Firefighter Cybernoid **Female Variant *Recycle Worker *Underground Rescuer *Construction Cybernoid *Detective Shaft **Casual **Undercover Agent **Rookie Officer *Detective Echo **Casual **Undercover Agent **MetroCop *Detective Katz **Casual **Undercover Agent *Detective Sleeks *Detective Blitz *Detective Ironhand *Detective Fiatz *Detective Flare *Detective Lockede *Detective Bree *Detective Gaitz *Detective Maple *Vampire Cyber *Howl Cyber *Monster Cyber *Mummy Cyber *Lagoon Cyber *Warlock Cyber *Creeper Cyber *Mina-Bellshade **Soul Slayer **School Uniform **Swimsuit **Casual **HG Casual **Winter Casual *Eve-Bellshade *Mia-Soulstice *Nina-Gravewright *Viola-Sights *Ivy-Greengrass *Gabby-Ghoule *Beatrice-Spectrum *Comet-Hollow *Trixie-Midnyte *Patty-Mayfalwer *Tribal Cyber *Wild-Sprite *Pilgrim Cyber *Santa Cyber *Santa Guy *Santa Lady Hoshiko *Noel-Winterwright *Brody-Frostzki *Elf Cyber Bud *Elf Cyber Maisy *Elf Cyber Charlie *Elf Cyber Scout *Caroline-Pyne *Jackson-Frost *Jillian-Icewindle *Juniper-Brighton ** Holiday Casual *Conductor Cyber *Andrea-Ace *Austin-Smash *Linebacker Cyber *Quarterback Cyber *Striker Cyber *Homerun Cyber *Dribble Cyber *Randy-Coolross *Cheer Cyber *Avril-Scarlette *Peyton-Mossgreen *Gymnast Cyber *Millie-Glacier **Casual *Kimi Yeon-Jae *Maddie-Ellison *Jun-Hatsuko *Alexandra-Reeds *Jennifer-Henrich *Wendy-Welch *Sun-Yiam-Lee *Glacier Cyber **Winter Casual *Winter Cyber **Winter Casual *Glacier-Glacia **Winter Casual *Princess Icy **Casual Skater **USA Dress **Summer Casual *Blizzard Cyber *Frost Cyber *Sleet Cyber *Arctic Cyber *Sky-Glacier *Chill *Glacier-Glynn *Winter-Wilda *Vanilla Glacier **Casual Skater *Wyatt-Glacier *Wendie-Glacierson **Winter Casual *Snowflake Cyber *Snowflake-Sally *Powder-Snow *Princess Glitzy **Casual Skater *Slush *Spencer Bluefrost *Natalya Bluefrost *Oleg Bluefrost *Izabella Bluefrost *Maple-Red *Olivia-Maple *Jacqueline-Maple *Dylan-Maple *Takashi Snowblitz *Katsumi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Miyuki-Snowblitz **Casual Skater *Helma Snowsmith **Casual Skater *Mildred Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Disguise *Herman Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Disguise *Stanley Snowsmith *Shauna Winters *Glazie Frost ** US Figure Skating Dress *Princess Angel ** Original Dress *Nikki Icewind *Justin Icewind *Princess Yin *Li Snowfall *Lu Snowfall *Lien Snowfall *Liang Snowfall *Lihwa Snowfall *Anna-Rille *Yulia-Libnitzky *Kim-Yeion *Pearl-Limelight *Angeline Hail *Hannah Hail *Commander Skyridge *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *Cipher Guy *[Bernard-Stashe *Sally-Sazuko *SKY Operative *SKY Heavy Operative *SKY Officer *SKY Agents **Male Agent **Female Agent *Cyber Guy (Yokawan-Era) *Psyrazer (Yokawan War-Era) *General Antras *US Cyber Army Soldier *US Cyber Army Marine *US Cyber Army Sergeant *US Cyber Army Gunner *US Cyber Army Assault Trooper *Zeus the Lightning *Hera the Queen *Poseidon the Ocean (Playable only in story and challenge mode) *Aphrodite the Pleasure *Ares the Warlord *Athena the Wisdom *Apollo the Light *Artemis the Hunt *Hermes Cyber *Gaia the Nature *Uranus the Sky *Demeter the Harvest *Persephone the Spring *Helios the Sunlight *Aurora the Dawn *Hecate Cyber *Eros the Passion *Centaurios the Guardian Villains *Dr. Vlad-Chronosky *Klara-Khrolska *Isikara *Warp Cyber *Selph *CHRONOS Grunt *CHRONOS Trooper *CHRONOS Leader *CHRONOS Heavy *General von Krause *Misoan Commander *Sky Viper *Minogue-Riechstein *Colonel Huntley *Dr. Death-Arm *Steel Blader *Steel Destroyer *Baron Skybolt *Holt-Scourge *The Gray Spy *Misoan Grunt *Misoan Heavy Trooper *Misoan Sergeant *Misoan Pyrotrooper *Misoan Officer *Misoan Elite Guard *Guztapo Agent *Guztapo Interrogator *Sebastian Blacksnow *Matylda Blacksnow *Rudolph Blacksnow *Gretzel Blacksnow *Dustin von Blacksnow *Sid Blacksnow *Seimus Blacksnow *Cyril Blacksnow *Lord Blacksnow *Judgment Cyber *Baron Blitzight *Cryo Cyber *Inferno Cyber *Jolt-Storm *Budz the Bounty Cyber *Diamond-Jack *Rogue Spade *Nano Cyber *Demolition Cyber *Major Stonerod *Iron Daisy *Shikage-Yokawa *Kraut-Enigma *Vlind-Bliege *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu *Saitou-Yokawa **Civilian Disguise **Commander Saitou *Misaka-Haikatzu *Bladelock *Ideki-Shida *Harumi-Hashida *Hikkaru **Fumiko Disguise *Azusa *Sazaki *Lieutenant Tanaka *Yokawan Soldier *Yokawan Machine Gunner *Yokawan Sergeant *Yokawan Rocket Soldier *Yokawan Officer *Psyrogue Prime *Psyrogue *Psydoom *Psyinvader *Psytyrant *Psyrazer Mk-II *Lethal Cyber *Sckar Storm *Melina-Deathlock *Tyra-Solgate *Insurgent Guard *Insurgent Mercenary *Gutz *Prison Inmate *Prison Inmate (Tanktops) *Escape Inmate *Straitjacket Inmate *P Magnum *Brett-Bringler *Crooked Cop *Virtual Guy *The Makia Boss *Bugsy Bleau *Greysack-Shaleproof *Rod-Browster *Makia Goon *Makia Henchman *Hail Cyber *Petrina-Vines **Normal Petrina *Katrinka-Weeds **Reformed *Feltka-Fatine *Riley-Fairfall *Loreane von Liefe *Paige-Grassfall *Pyrrah the Pirate Princess *Blake-Blitgrease *Campus Selfie *Danger Guy *Disaster Cyber *Dark Cyber Guy **Ryukaki-Hajiyama **Cyber Guy Disguise **Hooded *Cloaked Cultist *Master Yakaze *Ryoka *Yakaze Goon *Yakaze Henchman *Mechen *Nightmare Cyber *Heeled-Cyberjacker *BullTaur *Arachnid Cyber *Medusa Cyber *Senna-Darkheart *Darkheart Follower *Dr. Plagum *Gustove *Anavelle *Lurke *Grables *Plagum Grunt **Armed **Zombie *Plagum Employee **Male* **Zombie* **Zombie Female *Plagum Scientist **Female* **Zombie **Zombie Female* *Plagum Cultist* **Zombie* *Zombie Cyborg *Lord Daphdeath** *Death Cyber** *Lilith-Volgeist** *Crypt Goon** *Crypt Warrior** *Crypt Archer** *Crypt Cultist** *Naughty Santy *Naughty Elf *Baron Meister-Baron *Baron's Guard *Hades the Underworld *Gorgon Cyber LEGENDS: (*) Playable only in handheld versions (**) Available via DLC Non-Playable Heroes and Allies (some of the, will playable later) *Strato Guy *Neon Guy *Elemental Guy *Galaxion *Delta Sky *Glacier Games Spectators *Some other unknown Glacier Games participants *Andrew Bluefrost *SKY Navigator *Cyber Tokyo Citizens *Civilian Cybernoids Villains *Death Drone *M-Drone *ZMSC-1000X *CC-Mutated Twin Cyber *Plagum Watchdog Things you should know *If Blake-Blitgrease attacks a girl character, and she is wearing a skirt, the skirt flies up, causing extra damage. *A custom player cybernoid can be played on Free Play mode.